Evan Wagner
Evan Wagner is a fifteen-year-old demigod, son of Julia Wagner and a god. He is one of the four heroes in The Prophecy of Four. He is currently in a relationship with Rachel McAuliffe. History Early Life Evan was born on November 22, 2002, to a god and the mortal Julia Wagner (the most beautiful woman the god had ever seen). As a small child, he would listen to mythological stories told by his mother before bedtime, but never believed the stories to be true. He and his sister Saige would discuss the stories while a space-themed nightlight projected images on their ceiling. Evan was always skeptical about the stories, but he learned them to be true when he was thrown into a prophecy about destroying Aurelius, the deity of planet Earth. Junior High When Evan was in phys ed in seventh grade, he was versing Rachel and her team in a game of dodgeball. He pegged her in the face and instantly felt terrible, so he went to make sure she was okay. That event was how they met, and they ended up announcing their relationship the following year. When Evan was in eighth grade, he and Rachel attended an eighth grade party to celebrate the end of the year. At the party, Evan shoved Rachel's mint chocolate chip ice cream cone into her face while she was licking it, resulting in the sweet treat all over her face. Evan was telling this story to Owen as Rachel awoke in The Prophecy of Four. The Masters of the Elements The Prophecy of Four PLOT Personality Evan is a kindhearted person who tends to not mess around. He isn't so much one to crack a joke - he is more of a serious person - but can show a side of moderate humor when he wants to. Despite his excessive buildup of anger from being a confused and fatherless child, he is very sweet and passionate about the things he believe to be right. He is a natural-born leader that feels he must lead the quest dealing with the Prophecy of Four. One of his greatest flaws, however, is wanting to always take the action way out. Unlike his girlfriend, Evan would almost always choose to fight an adversary, which was taken over by his father as he briefly possessed him, making him act evilly toward Owen. Although he is one of the strongest air spirits alive, he tends to be very humble of his powers. He knows his own strength, but he never acts boastful about it. In fact, when he realizes that part of his power comes from his godly father, he denies the news, thinking that there's no way that a supernatural being could be contributing to his great strength. Evan is also a very cautious person. He picks and chooses carefully whom he allies with, and he radiates caution to those around him, one that states to treat him respectfully. It can be very difficult to befriend him because of his external rocky layer that people would have to dig through to become a friend of his. Despite all of this, Evan is revealed to be a good person, once someone gets to know him. Appearance Evan is described as a very handsome young man. He has dark brown hair in a combover, stormy gray eyes, tan skin like he just returned from the beach, and toned muscles. Being the rather serious person that he is, he likes to keep his appearance tidy, which is why it is always surprising if his hair is disheveled. Many characters in The Prophecy of Four are either said to be attracted to him, or keep the thought to themselves. Rachel, Imani, GGG, and Owen are known to apply to this. When very angry or focused on his powers, Evan's eyes start to glow golden from his strengthened powers. Imani notes that his eyes glow like Olympic gold medals. When he really gets into the swing of battle, vortexes of wind swirl around his feet and blow around anything within the vicinity of him. Noticed by many gods, goddesses, monsters, and spirits, Evan has a faint golden aura around him due to his air powers. The more strenuously he uses his powers, the brighter his aura glows. Abilities Elemental Abilities= *'Aerokinesis': He can manipulate the air, being an air spirit. **'Flying': As a spirit of the air, he can use the winds around him to boost himself into the air. ** |-| Demigod Abilities= *'Enhanced Power': Being a son of a god, Evan's power is even stronger than that of his friends. His godly parentage gives him an edge in battle, oftentimes, and boosts his air manipulation greatly; this is especially so because his father is a significant god.